GTA VI
by Skyrim's Saviour
Summary: Set after the third way mission. With Devin Weston and Steve Haines out of the picture, Franklin, Trevor and Michael sat with their millions quite content until a hitman was sent to take care of them. Who sent him? And why? Find out in this fic. Rated M for graphic violence, gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO**

**Hey, guys, Skyrims' saviour here with a GTA fic. I do promise to keep this live as the online for GTA V is now online and fairly ironed out so I should have lots of inspiration. I'll make the title less generic as the story progresses and I know where I'm going with it. I will also be taking OC submissions, please submit them like so: **

**NAME: Marcus Mckenzie**

**AGE:24 **

**APPEARANCE: 5,9", lanky, light brown hair, blue eyes, **

**APPAREL: Jeans and shirt**

**Build: Muscular.**

**Nationality: Scottish **

**Hometown: Glasgow (moved to LC when he was ten.)**

**Traits/Attributes: Skilled with automatic weaponry, can easily navigate the city**

**Occupation: Hired gun.**

** Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PREPARATION.**

I sit down on my couch in my Rockford hills mansion. It was recently burnt down so I got it for a fraction of it's usual price. I feel my cell phone buzz in my trousers. It was an unknown number. I liked unknown numbers. They meant that no-one was going to call you on something you did in the past and it should be solely on business.

"Hello." I say, briskly into the reciever.

"I need people silenced." The voice says.

"People? How many?" I ask.

"Well first thing you should know is that it's thirty grand, cash and non-negotiable, and fifteen gets given to me an hour after this call is finished." I say with authority.

"Very well." It says, obviously not expecting it to be so steep.

"Good. Addresses and names?" I ask.

"Trevor Phillips, The Vanilla Unicorn, Strawberry. Michael De Santa, Portola Drive, Rockford hills and Franklin Clinton, 3671 Whispymound Drive." It says.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Yes, they have access to guns and they have skill with them. Call when it's done." It says."

"One hour." I say, sternly.

I hang up the phone. I walk into my kitchen and open one of the drawers and pull out a pen and some paper. I jot down the number and snap my phone in half. I walk outside into the dusk and throw each piece in opposite directions. I walk back inside and sit down on my couch and stared at the wall awaiting the money. After 50 minutes of boredom I began pacing in my front room. I was getting really annoyed with all the waiting. An hour had passed since the call ended and I had decided to not take the hit. I pulled out my more executive iFruit phone and dialled in the number on the paper. As I pushed call the door knocked. I walk over and swing it open.

" You are very late." I say, annoyed.

"Here." He says, firmly.

He hands me a thick, heavy silver briefcase. I crack it open and count it. I discover that there was around $1000 dollars in a bundle and there was fifteen so I didn't need to crack the lapdog over the head with it, ordering more money.

"Go." I say, threateningly.

He quickly walks away and gets in his car. I walk back in my house and go to my bedroom where there is a whiteboard. I knew that there were no windows or anything like that in the Vanilla Unicorn so I didn't need to plan that hit, I could easily just walk in the managers' office and gun him down. I had passed by Portola Drive a few times and knew this Michael guy had a family, gardener and maid, so that would need to heavy planning to try and avoid any collateral. I had never been past Whispymound before so I would have to stake it out. The only thing I knew about houses in Vinewood was that there were always lots of windows, maybe I could snipe him from the distance. I decided I would go plan out Whispymound first. I walk out into the evening ,which was slowly graduating into a, cloudless, moonless dark. I walk out of the door and get in my Benefactor Surano. I start the car and set a GPS for 3671 Whispymound Drive.

I arrive quickly and see that this Clinton guy is home because two of his vehicles were parked, a white Bravado Buffalo and a green Western Bagger, I didn't see any security cameras so I could quite literally just burst in the front door and make him mincemeat with the help of a Micro SMG but that wasn't my style my style is that no-one would hear or know I was there. I leave my engine running and get out the car. I walk into the back of his house where I see a pool, lots of glass windows and worst of all a dog kennel. I hate dogs, they make my job ten times harder and I absolutely refuse to kill animals. I didn't walk down the stairs in case I alerted the dog. I heard the front door open and, acting on impulse I jumped over the glass banister and hung from the floor. I held my breath as, who I guess was Clinton, get into his car and drive off. I waited a good five minutes, at which point my arms were aching, until I finally pulled myself up I walk next to the main part of the house. I notice that the gap between the garage and house is small enough to jump. I walk back to give myself some distance. I burst into a sprint and jump up to the garage roof. I manage to grasp the roof but have difficulty in pulling myself up. I strain my upper body strength and manage, with much effort, to get on the roof. I lay on the garage roof resting my arms before I jump over the gap. I get up and prepare to jump I stand in the middle of the garage roof and run and jump cleanly over onto the roof. Getting to the roof was a waste of time, the only thing there was a few solar panels. I decide to get out of there before Clinton returns. I get into my car and drive off. When I reach a fair distance I set a GPS to Portola Drive. I arrive and see and Obey Tailgater chase a car I couldn't see. I decided not to use the main gate so I drive round the block and find a low fence around a tennis court. I exit the car and jump the fence. I hear a voice of someone who wouldn't be out of place if he were a ten year old on Righteous Slaughter say:

"There's a reason we invented the combustion engine."

I notice that there is a window above an extra garage where a conveniently placed Weeny Issi should help. I climb up the car and jump onto the garage I look into the window, I see a poster of that movie Meltdown next to a door.

"I hated that movie." I said to myself.

I think someone heard me as someone walked towards my window. I immediately dropped off the garage and fell on top of the car. I stifled a grunt as I slid off the compact. I hear the window open and remain silent. When I hear the windows close I jump back up. I go back to my window and see a forty-something man who must've been De Santa walk into the room with the Meltdown and decide that was his room. I jump off the roof and run out of the massive garden and back to my car. I drive to my house, at a speed which would probably get me a few investigations. I run from my car and into my house and deadbolt it as soon as I stepped over the threshold. I had always done that ever since a gangster had burst in through the door and almost killed me. But it was mostly paranoia.

**Well, It's finally finished hope you enjoyed the less action packed part of this story.**


End file.
